Nightmares Go Away
by Rosete The Silver Rose
Summary: Hinata had a nightmare can Neji make it go away? NejiHina Oneshot


Summary: A little Hyuuga had a bad dream will Neji be able to make it go away? Lissanna:* jumping up and down holding a paper* "Guess what i finally own Reborn yahoo!  
* Men in black come and take little girl, tying her up* Show me the paper!  
*Lissanna puts the paper on the table* * Men read paper and start laughing* This is fake. Lets go Bob.  
*Lissanna stares at the men yelling* Hey wait dont leave me here! Im hungry!  
* Turns around and looks at readers* Guess i dont own Reborn *sigh*  
* cuts rope with hidden knife and walks out room sulking*

* * *

Deep within the Hyuuga Compound a heiress is having a nightmare.

Hinata's Dream

"_The evil witch Sakura stole Naruto and ran inside of her scary black castle. Hinata quickly runs after them but hits something making her fall over. Hinata gets up and pounds against the invisible wall. She looks up and sees Sakura and Naruto in the tower window kissing. Hinata falls to her knees giving up and screams in agony."_

Dream End

Hinata jolts up screaming, then slowly start panting. Neji quickly runs into Hinata's room and sits down on her bed laying her back down. Neji gently askes " Hinata-sama what wrong?"- Neji and Hinata have become friends since Neji found out the truth about his dad's death. But he still hated most of the Main branch people.-Hinata quietly says " Neji I had a bad dream." Neji's eyes soften as he asks " What was it about Hinata-sama?" Hinata takes a deep breath and says " Sakura-chan was a witch and she stole Naruto and took him into a scary black castle. I ran up to the castle but couldn't get in." Hinata's voice started to crack alittle." I looked up at the window and saw Sakura and Naruto Kissing." Hinata burst into tears and put her hands up on her face. Neji frowned, he hated that Hinata still likes that idiot Naruto. He is so dense he coudn't tell Hinata liked him even when the whole village did! Neji gently tugged on Hinata's wrist to pull her hands from her face. he wiped some tears from her cheeks and said " Don't worry about it Hinata-sama it's just a dream." Neji stared at Hinata's relived face and quickly leaned down kissing Hinata's lips. He loved Hinata with his whole heart, but she loved that idiot Naruto. When Neji pulled away he stared at Hinata's surprised face and quickly got up. he said " I'm sorry Hinata-sama i'll leave now." Hinata quickly grabbed his hand and blushed a deep red, realizing what Neji did. Hinata said " Umm Neji, I..., can you do it again?" Neji stared at Hinata for a second then smirked saying " As you wish Hinata-sama." He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's. Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, deeping the kiss. Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her out of the bed. Hanabi slowly walked towards Hinata's bedroom. She also had heard the sream but since her room was far away from her's,  
it would take some time to get to her sister's room. Hanabi gently opened the door and found Hinata and Neji having a make-out session. She slowly closed the door still holding up a straight face and walked to her room. Once Hanabi was in her room he quietly jumped up and down with happiness. She had always wanted them to get together, and now they're a couple.

The next day, Hinata was quietly drinking her tea thinking over what happened last night. When she looked up, she saw Hanabi smiling at her- which was alittle wierd because Hanabi hardly ever smiled- and smiled back. Hanabi walked by her eating an apple and said " Congrats sister you finally got a boyfriend." Hinata gasped and turned around to see Hanabi already walking out the room. Hinata blushed a deep red, how did Hanabi know about her and Neji.  
Hinata thought about last night again and remembered someone coming inside her room for a second while she was kissing Neji. At that time Neji walked into the room and smiled at his new girlfrend. Hinata shyly smiled back and put her cup down. She walked over to Neji and whispered in his ear " I think Hanabi knows about us Neji." Neji turned to Hinata and hugged her whispering " I don't care who knows, as long as we stay together," HInata blushed and hugged him back. She loved her Neji, and Neji loved his Hinata. Hanabi snickered to herself as she watched the couple hug each other and said walking away " _Nightmares go away 'cause Neji here to save the day_."

* * *

You know the how kids say 'Pain pain go away', i just changed it a so cute i absolutly love it!


End file.
